A Christmas Song
by Piketuxa
Summary: Quando Gakupo soube que teria que gravar um comercial em grupo sentiu-se extremamente irritado, odiava trabalhar em grupo. Profissional como era, aceitou a oferta, mas nem imaginava quem encontraria no local de trabalho. Além de ter que trabalhar com ele, ainda enfrentaria de frente seu passado. Mas, em alguns casos, males vêm para um bem...


**A Christmas Song**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

— Mantenha a mente limpa, Gakupo, como você sempre faz. Não é nada demais, apenas mais um trabalho em grupo — a mulher loira bem vestida, empresária do rapaz, dizia com receio.

— Não me tome como criança — protestou ele irritado, a voz calma era uma característica marcante de sua personalidade.

— Eu sei que você não é uma criança, mas não podemos esquecer o quanto você odeia ter que gravar com mais alguém — a pobre mulher suspirou de desânimo ao lembrar-se da teimosia dele.

— Se eu prefiro fazer sozinho, que mal há? Ao menos não crio escândalos na mídia — replicou cruzando os braços sobre o peito forte.

— Sim, e eu agradeço a Deus por isso, seria terrível ter a mídia em cima de nós por causa de alguma burrada sua. Apenas peço que se esforce para que tudo saia bem, sim? — pediu com carinho, a voz doce e suave era a marca assinada da mulher, mesmo sendo muito exigente e profissional.

Se aproximando do rapaz, deu-lhe um suave beijo de boa sorte em sua bochecha e virou-se, saindo da enorme e arejada sala.

Gakupo suspirou ao se ver sozinho naquela sala branca e luxuriosa. Esticando as pernas, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos, relaxando. Não era muito fan de trabalhos em grupo e sua empresária sabia, mas era profissional o suficiente para, embora não gostar, cooperar com a situação. É claro que não causaria um tumulto desnecessário que atrairia a mídia para si, era um homem maduro e decidido.

Ao menos pensava isso, até ouvir uma voz masculina e alta na porta da sala. Abriu um olho para ver o que acontecia, e foi com resignação que viu o rapaz de madeixas azuis cruzar a porta, falando algo para alguém atrás de si. Se manteve quieto, apenas esperando, imaginando a reação que viria.

Ela veio, e Gakupo foi obrigado a rir internamente, porque os olhos chocados que lhe encaravam eram certamente crentes de que as coisas ficariam feias, e que, sem dúvida, a mídia adoraria que a tensão que se instalara imediatamente no local soltasse faíscas que se tornariam em uma grande confusão.

Eles adoravam ter algo para comentar, eles adoravam quando acontecia coisas como brigas e discussões, e unir Gakupo e Kaito no mesmo cômodo certamente era jogar lenha na fogueira.

Crispando os lábios, se preparou para começar a falar.

— Ora ora, quem nós temos aqui? — perguntou calmo, encarando o outro com intensidade.

— Ga-Gakupo — Kaito engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos para a porta. Abriu-a, olhando o número em detalhe em ouro nela —, será que me informaram a sala errada?

— O que está fazendo aqui, Kaito? — questionou direto, suavemente.

— Eu não me lembro de lhe dever satisfação! — comentou irritado, virando-se para encará-lo. — E o que _você_ faz aqui?

— Me atrevo abertamente a copiar sua resposta: não há motivos para lhe responder — ditava calmo, cruzando as pernas e esticando os braços, se espreguiçando.

Kaito trincou os dentes, irritado. O que _ele_ fazia ali? Não era possível que houvessem se encontrado casualmente.

Fechou os olhos, procurando no fundo de seu ser paciência e calma para prosseguir com aquela estranha conversa. Podia sentir no ar a tensão que existia entre eles, e tal tensão causava arrepios e espasmos por todo o seu corpo.

Fazia muitos anos que não via o outro pessoalmente, infelizmente dizendo. A situação que os separara era delicada e causara uma enorme ferida em ambos, ao ponto de não serem capaz de ficarem juntos no mesmo cômodo sem discutir.

Namorara com Gakupo quando tinha quinze, e ele, apenas dezesseis. E embora fossem felizes juntos, porque ele era um rapaz aberto e nervoso e o outro, sempre calmo e quieto, era como um contraste e um encaixe perfeito para si, o relacionamento teve um fim inesperado que causou muito sofrimento.

Ele mesmo havia sofrido. Ficara por longos meses em depressão, e nem as sessões ao psicólogo resolveram sua delicada situação. Precisou de vários meses para se acostumar com o fim de seu namoro, e, logo agora, que havia superado e aceitado, Gakupo aparecia?

O silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu após a entrada de Kaito na sala foi cortado com a entrada dos empresários de ambos, o de Kaito era um homem loiro de belos olhos azuis.

— Logo mais vocês serão chamados. As gravações serão separadas: as vozes de mulheres e as de vocês. O pessoal cuidará da mixagem… — a empresária de Gakupo entrou falando, parando ao ver a tensidade no local. — O que houve?

— Por que ele está aqui? — questionou Gakupo seco, encarando-a com irritação.

— Como assim? Ele fará a voz masculina para a canção junto com você — explicou com se fosse algo muito óbvio.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar no local. O homem loiro perguntava através de gestos a ela o que acontecia, mas a resposta que recebeu foi negativa. Os olhos azuis profundos e de tonalidade escura de Kaito não deixavam um minuto de observar Gakupo, admirados e perdidos.

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do dia e momento que o relacionamento deles acabara. Se sentia muito triste naquele dia depois de ver o namorado com uma bela moça de longos cabelos róseos.

Não havia nada demais, eles apenas conversavam. Estavam sentados comportados em um café na pequena cidade do interior, ela não era de lá. O temperamento naturalmente calmo do mais velho e o sorriso simpático dela faziam parecer que eles eram bons amigos, mas ver aquilo causou reações péssimas em Kaito.

Naquele mesmo dia foi atrás do namorado, que morava sozinho em um apartamento modesto. Quando a porta foi aberta por ele, com o torso bronzeado exposto, um calafrio passou por todo o corpo de Kaito.

Não queria fazer aquilo, mas não achara outra escolha. Ao entrar, recebeu um terno e apertado abraço, e um beijo calmo e profundo, tudo muito característico de Gakupo. Deixou-se levar, aproveitaria o último beijo entre eles, o último…

Ainda se lembrava da expressão confusa do namorado – ou ex – quando disse que precisavam terminar, que não aguentava mais. Na realidade, várias expressões se passaram no rosto calmo até chegar a uma que o fez não desistir de sua escolha: resignação e aceitação.

Havia acabado, o namoro deles agora era algo do passado.

— Que deselegante de sua parte, Gakupo. — começou Kaito cínico, tentando se mostrar calmo. — Não vai receber direito seu ex-namorado?

A pergunta deixou a moça perplexa, enquanto o outro empresário no local arregalava os olhos. Abrindo os braços, Gakupo se manteve parado, esperando. Sem perder tempo, Kaito caminhou até ele e se encaixou entre seus braços, circulando-lhe o pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés, tocando os lábios nos dele ao sentir os braços firmes ao seu redor.

Foi um lento e longo roçar, onde nenhum dos dois tentou aprofundar o contato, talvez por receio, insegurança.

— Eu não estou entendendo nada — confessou a empresária loira para o ar.

Soltando Kaito, Gakupo deitou no sofá com os olhos fechados, logo se pondo a falar:

— Kaito foi meu namorado dez anos atrás, meu primeiro e único. Nos separamos para ir atrás de nossas carreiras — explicou indiferente ouvindo-lhe a expressão surpresa.

— Por que vocês terminaram o relacionamento? — perguntou o rapaz empresário, Len.

— Eu voltei para a cidade grande para tentar a vida de ator e cantor — explicou Kaito com convicção.

— Eu não vi motivos para tentar impedi-lo… — comentou Gakupo vagamente.

Kaito sentiu aquela dolorosa facada no peito de decepção, a mesma que sentira naquela triste noite. O que mais queria era que o mais velho o abraçasse dizendo que tudo ficaria bem se ficassem juntos.

Esperou realmente que ele fosse o impedir, mas nada veio se não um consentimento e o silêncio. Culpara o outro por muito tempo, mas, depois que superou a situação, pôde ver que, na realidade, Gakupo fora apenas compreensivo diante de suas escolhas, o que era uma característica positiva.

— Escutem vocês dois: — começou a moça loira com cautela — o que aconteceu com vocês no passado não pode atrapalhá-los agora. São profissionais e precisam deixar de lado suas vontades e sentimentos para fazerem, juntos, o que a empresa quer — mesmo que sua voz fosse suave, suas palavras eram decisivas e definidas.

— Eu não tenho nenhum problema quanto a seguir o cronograma — comentou Gakupo dando de ombros.

Os olhos dos dois empresários voaram no mesmo momento para a figura de fios azulados, esperando que ele se pronunciasse. O longo silêncio dele, que fitava o ex-namorado com uma expressão estranha, os deixou tensos de receio.

De repente os ombros magros se ergueram em um dar de ombros, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a uma pequena geladeira que havia por ali, pegando um refrigerante e encarando-os.

— Estou aqui a trabalh que farei — tão decisivo quanto Gakupo, Kaito os tranquilizou com um sorriso amigável, entendendo que aquele era apenas o trabalho deles: fazer com que tudo funcionasse perfeitamente.

Assim que resolveram algumas pontas soltas sobre o comercial que os cantores fariam, os dois empresários saíram da sala garantindo que ninguém os atrapalharia. Ao ver-se sozinho com o outro, Kaito suspirou, se jogando em uma poltrona de modo desleixado.

Ficou lá, fitando o nada. O barulho da leve respiração de Gakupo denunciou que o rapaz dormia. Suspirou, não sabia se queria adiar a conversa que teriam que ter ou conversar logo e esclarecer suas dúvidas. Em meio às dúvidas, esperou, Gakupo não dormiria por muito tempo…

— A sua respiração está descompassada, o que houve? — perguntou Gakupo repentinamente, surpreendendo Kaito. Desde quando ele estava acordado?

_"Ele me conhece muito bem, infelizmente…"_ o rapaz mais novo suspirou diante do pensamento resignado. Sabia que o ex-namorado era muito observador, e também sabia que ainda possuía algumas manias da época da adolescência.

— Precisamos conversar — evitou dizer o nome dele, só por ouvi-lo sentia um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo.

— Sou todo ouvidos — respondeu Gakupo ainda com os olhos fechados, indiferente. Trincando os dentes e apertando os punhos, sentindo as unhas curtas machucarem as palmas, rugiu:

— Você sabe que eu odeio que não me encarem quando estou falando! — sua irritação triplicava na presença do outro. — Parece que estou falando para as paredes…

— Pronto! — comentou Gakupo ao encará-lo profundamente. — Estou te olhando, está satisfeito? — a ironia em sua voz surpreendeu o outro, que nunca o ouvira falando com aquele tom.

— Não muito. — sussurrou para si mesmo baixinho para que o mais velho não ouvisse, depois, levantou o queixo, orgulhoso. — Estamos aqui para fazer a música de uma propaganda, sejamos profissionais. Nosso passado é passado e não…

— Podemos deixá-lo interferir, eu sei — murmurou Gakupo seco —, mas, você não acha que falar é muito fácil? — e, erguendo-se, o rapaz se aproximou lentamente do outro, com ar predador.

Kaito sempre soube que por trás daqueles longos cabelos arroxeados estava uma mente perspicaz. Os exóticos olhos azul-claro eram observadores e o ar calmo e suave servia como carapuça para o modo direto e aventureiro como Gakupo vivia. Ele era um homem perigoso quando jovem. Muito decidido e independente, trabalhando para uma pequena agência de moda do interior, mostrava-se maduro o suficiente.

O mais novo se encantara por ele no momento que o vira. Havia se mudado para a casa de um tio no interior por causa de sua rebeldia como castigo, e conhecera-o aleatoriamente por frequentarem a mesma classe social alta. E embora o mais velho fosse rico por suas próprias conquistas, enquanto ele era o filho mimado de um médico e uma advogada bem-sucedidos, ainda sim haviam se dado bem.

Estranhara quando Gakupo recusara vários convites para dançar na pequena boate chique onde se conheceram. Sentado ao lado dele assumira que várias das moças que haviam sido rejeitadas eram do tipo que nenhum homem são recusaria, por isso um pensamento incômodo lhe atingira: e se ele preferisse homens?

Bem, riu de si mesmo, era quase impossível tal fato. Precisava parar de fantasiar, não é porque possuía tal opção que o homem ao seu lado também possuía.

Só que as várias horas conversando, onde Gakupo abertamente mostrava-se interessado em si lhe fizeram ponderar sobre a possibilidade. Quando ele lhe perguntou porque fora mandado para aquele "fim de mundo", sorriu, lembrando do espanto dos pais ao encontrá-lo, depois de voltarem de uma viagem de negócios, bêbado e com outro cara em seu quarto.

Eles sabiam que o filho era homossexual, não haviam sido preconceituosos, pois, apesar de serem ocupados, amavam e se preocupavam com o filho. Quando sua mãe dispensou seu companheiro, lhe mandou para o banheiro e lhe deu um remédio, foi o momento de conversarem.

Disseram que, por amá-lo e querê-lo bem, iriam mandá-lo para um local calmo onde pudesse pensar. Seu tio, que morava em uma chácara no interior, um local onde havia muitas pessoas ricas, adoraria passar uma temporada com ele e havia uma escola tão boa quanto a sua atual por lá.

Kaito estava tão desnorteado e constrangido que aceitara sem pestanejar, e na semana seguinte voava para sua nova casa, onde ficou por um ano.

Gakupo ouvira sua história em silêncio. Um belo e discreto sorriso lhe tomara os lábios, enquanto as mãos grandes tomavam as suas para si, beijando-as com delicadeza.

Dissera entendê-lo. Imaginava que ele estava passando por um momento difícil em sua fase de adolescência, principalmente por descobrir sua orientação sexual. Kaito ficara um pouco confuso e assustado, mas, com tempo e paciência, Gakupo conquistara-lhe a confiança.

Agora, vendo-o se aproximar de si, enquanto dava passos vacilantes para trás, reconhecia que aquele rapaz tão maduro fora ágil em sua conquista. Gakupo não lhe forçara a nada, nem a aceitá-lo nem a se envolver consigo, mas ele preenchera sua vida de um modo único e, quando viu, já era dependente do outro.

Riu internamente. Quem imaginava que, em um mês, estaria apaixonado e namorando com ele? A notícia dada por seu tio chocara os pais, mas eles acharam que seria como um "romance de verão" e, quem sabe, não ajudasse seu filho a se encontrar?

Bem, Kaito assumia: ajudara e muito. Estando ao lado de Gakupo descobrira muito sobre si, sobre seus sentimentos e sobre sua personalidade. Ele havia sido muito bom para si, mas, às vezes, o que é bom dura pouco, e um ano havia sido muito pouco tempo para si.

Se fora com o coração partido, mas era necessário. Voltara para o lado dos pais como um novo Kaito, o filho que eles queriam e que lhes traria orgulho. A temporada com Gakupo o fizera se apaixonar por câmeras, e decidira seguir a vida de ator, descobrindo que possuía certo talento para a carreira.

Mas não sabia que Gakupo também havia descoberto dotes para cantar, como ele descobrira.

— No que está pensando? — a voz suave sussurrou em seu ouvido, trazendo-o para a realidade. Gakupo estava tão perto de si que podia sentir a respiração calma em seu pescoço, quando ele havia chegado ali?

— Você não cantava na época que namorávamos — acusou tão baixo que o mais velho só foi capaz de ouvir porque sua orelha estava próxima à boca do outro.

— Não, mas eu descobri que era prazeroso. E, veja bem: eu posso passar a cantar para você, basta você querer — o comentário sério possuía tom divertido, e o solavanco que o coração de Kaito deu lhe deixou sem fôlego.

— O que… O que você quer dizer com isso? — gaguejou assustado.

— Estou dizendo que podemos voltar a namorar. — comentou sincero, encarando o mais novo com carinho. — Eu o quero de volta ao meu lado, quero que volte a ser meu namorado.

— Nã-Não podemos — replicou assustado, sua vontade era de desviar os olhos dos aquisitivos do mais velho, mas não conseguia. Algo naqueles olhos azul-claro o prendia firmemente na realidade do momento.

— Não há desculpas, Kaito. Eu sei que você me quer. — comentou lacônico. — Nós terminamos porque você disse que precisava voltar para a sua verdadeira vida, que o tempo no interior havia sido um sonho e precisava acabar. Que correria atrás de seus objetivos, seguiria uma profissão e aproveitaria sua vida. Pois bem: eu deixei você ir e conquistar tudo o que precisasse e quisesse, mas prometi para mim mesmo que, quando nos encontrássemos e você tivesse tudo o que precisava, voltaríamos.

— Você está muito seguro de si — replicou Kaito irritado, franzindo as sobrancelhas em descontentamento com as palavras dele. Gakupo deu de ombros.

— Está na hora de voltarmos, não acha? — seu sorriso sedutor fez o sangue no corpo de Kaito correr mais rápido, mas seu corpo por fora gelou diante das palavras. O outro provavelmente notou que lhe assustara e que pretendia fugir, pois, rápido, agarrou-o pela cintura e grudou os corpos. — Não está pensando em fugir, está? — questionou rindo suavemente.

— Gakupo, o que você pretende… — iria protestar, empurrando-o pelos braços, mas o abraço foi intensificado e, com a agilidade que Kaito lembrava que possuía, o mais velho tomou seus lábios em um beijo calmo e profundo, que deixou a mente do mais novo perturbada.

Ele sempre fora assim: passivo, mas avassalador. Ele chegava de mansinho e lhe deixava perdido em si mesmo diante dos toques suaves, mas presentes, que deixavam Kaito muito ciente de sua possessiva e altiva presença.

As mãos eram gentis em seu corpo; uma lhe apertava de leve a cintura e a outra deslizava por suas costas em um carinho sutil que o amoleceu, e teria caído por causa das pernas bambas se Gakupo não houvesse lhe puxando para si e aproximado ainda mais os corpos.

Os lábios suaves e macios se afastaram dos seus, o mais velho estava tão arfante quanto ele mesmo. A boca pintada com um sorriso astuto se embrenhou pela pele alva em beijos suaves que arrepiavam os pelos de Kaito.

— Eu te amo… Te esperei por todos esses anos, comprovando que só você poderia me fazer feliz… — entre um beijo e outro Gakupo se confessava. — Lhe desejo ardentemente… Quero-te comigo, ao meu lado… Fique comigo Kaito, me deixe te fazer feliz…

Havia tanta ternura nas palavras ditas que Kaito sentia seu corpo tremer violentamente, e não era de frio. Havia desistido de um dia poder voltar com seu amado Gakupo. Sabia que deixá-lo havia sido um erro, que poderiam ter dado um jeito de resolver a situação e ficarem juntos. Nunca deixara de amá-lo, de querê-lo. Tentara achar consolo em outros braços, mas o sexo era vazio, os abraços eram gélidos e os beijos automáticos.

Não havia paixão, desejo ou doçura naqueles encontros, e Kaito se resignava de que havia abandonado sua felicidade e que nunca mais a teria, mas lá estava ela, sua alegria, ou a representação dela, o canal pelo qual ela se representava em sua vida. Lá estava seu amado e querido Gakupo se confessando para si e, melhor que isso: pedindo para que voltassem.

Segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, fê-lo olhá-lo nos lhos. Queria ter certeza de que havia ouvido certo.

— Repita o que disse olhando em meus olhos … — pediu sussurrante, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos quando Gakupo aproximou os rostos, tocando os narizes e lhe encarando profundamente.

— Volte comigo, Kaito. Eu te amo e quero ficar ao seu lado por toda a minha vida. Você aceita ser meu namorado? — sua expressão de preocupação era tão aliviadora para Kaito que as lágrimas escorreram livremente por seus olhos.

— Isso é o que eu mais quero na minha vida — respondeu tímido, rindo quando, beijando-lhe os lábios, Gakupo pegou-o entre seus braços, girando-o no ar com alegria.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, aproveitando e tentando recompensar os longos anos perdidos.

Quando a voz masculina chamou-os informando que as gravações começariam, os dois deram mais um beijo terno e profundo antes de sair pela porta, de mãos dadas.

Ao chegarem ao estúdio, o pessoal lhes encarava com estranheza, mas nada foi dito. Sentaram-se lado a lado enquanto eram orientados sobre como seria o comercial e, enquanto discutiam as condições, Gakupo deslizava levemente a mão pelo braço fino de seu agora namorado, sorrindo ao ver os pelos arrepiados sob seu toque.

Logo tudo estava feito e as gravações começaram.

* * *

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air._

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh._

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell rock._

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell rock._

* * *

Kaito sorriu para Gakupo, apertando sua mão suavemente, junta a sua, ao ouvir a voz dos dois vindo do comercial de natal no enorme telão a sua frente. As gravações haviam acontecido duas semanas antes e, naquele dia lindo de natal, elas haviam sido colocadas no ar. As vozes das moças sobressaíam e as imagens emocionante de natal chamavam muito a atenção das pessoas, mas havia algo naquela gravação que seria especial para os dois e que os faria guardá-la eternamente na memória: foi através dela que haviam se reconciliado depois de dez anos separados.

Amoroso, Gakupo abraçou-o pela cintura, beijando-lhe os cabelos azuis e macios. Recebera o melhor presente de natal adiantado que poderia receber: seu querido Kaito de volta em seus braços, o lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído, mas se asseguraria de que o segurava com ainda mais força desta vez, para que ele não fosse embora novamente.


End file.
